THE PARK IN THE CORNER OF THE STREET
by Divergente
Summary: Este es un relato que escribí para presentar a un concurso de mi centro de estudios.


**THE PARK IN THE CORNER OF THE STREET**

No ganaba nada con preguntarse qué hacía allí a esa hora y con esa gente pero allí estaba Jace, sentado en un banco del parque que estaba en la esquina de la calle donde él vivía. Era una mañana de sábado y no era raro encontrar el parque lleno de gente que pasaba el día con sus hijos o amigos. Jace sin embargo era bastante reservado. No era el típico chico de veinticinco años. A decir verdad, era bastante distinto a las gente de su edad, empezando porque tenía un cociente intelectual más alto que la media. Se había criado en Colorado, y a su temprana edad ya tenía dos carreras y trabajaba dando clases de historia y filosofía en la universidad. Tenía un carácter introvertido y solía actuar siempre de forma racional ante cualquier situación. Físicamente, era alto y delgado, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro, corto por los lados y mas largo por arriba, pero no solía peinarse demasiado.

Todo transcurría como una mañana normal. El clima era cálido pero no hacía demasiado calor, por lo que el tiempo era fantástico para leer durante un rato en el parque. Jace tenía un libro en las manos y un café apoyado sobre el banco, del que bebía poco a poco a la vez que leía. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista del libro y miraba a su alrededor. Veía familias riendo, grupos de amigos sentados en el césped del parque mientras hablaban, gente que paseaba perros, el parque estaba lleno.

Eran ya las doce, y Jace llevaba leyendo en aquel banco desde las diez, a si que decidió irse a casa. Cerró el libro, lo puso sobre el banco y le dio un último sorbo al café para terminarlo. Se levantó, cogió el libro y fue a una papelera cercana a tirar el vaso vacío cuando de pronto un niño pequeño, de no más de cuatro años, chocó contra él, haciendo que el libro se le cayera al suelo a la vez que lo hacía el pequeño.

Jace se agachó para ayudar al niño a levantarse del suelo. Este le dio la mano y se puso en pie. En ese momento llegó una chica que fue corriendo hacia ellos dos. Era pelirroja, con el pelo largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Delgada, con la piel clara, los ojos azules, perfilados con lápiz de ojos negro y rímel.

-Danny, te tengo dicho que tengas cuidado con la gente- dijo ella mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del pequeño y poder así hablar con él- Tienes que pedirle perdón a este chico, venga.

El pequeño se disculpó con Jace por haber chocado con él, y este aceptó la disculpa con una sonrisa. Después Danny se fue a jugar con otros dos niños que estaban en el parque.

La chica entonces, cogió el libro de Jace que se había caído al suelo, y le quitó la arena que tenía por encima antes de dárselo.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, no quería molestarte- dijo ella tratando de disculparse por lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes, no tiene la menor importancia- respondió Jace cogiendo el libro- Es normal con los niños pequeños.

-No sé como tienen tanta energía durante todo el día- dijo ella riendo levemente- Por cierto, me llamo Aby.

-Yo soy Jace- respondió el sonriendo.

Aby sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno, es tarde y nosotros tenemos que irnos. Un placer Jace- dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Jace se quedó mirando a Aby, que se acercaba al pequeño y le cogía de la mano. Se quedó observándola hasta que la perdió de vista entre la gente.

Fue entonces cuando él volvió a casa también. Vivía un par de calles más arriba por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Tenía un apartamento, no demasiado grande, pero como vivía solo, eso no resultaba un problema para él. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa del salón y se sentó en el sofá gris que había frente a ella. Se puso a pensar en la chica del parque. Aby le había llamado la atención de alguna forma. Pero enseguida dejó de pensar en ello, ya que el simple echo de estar pensando en una persona a la que acababa de conocer y con la que había hablado durante diez minutos le parecía absurdo. El resto del día transcurrió con bastante normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, sobre las nueve de la mañana. No tenía nada que hacer, así que tardó en levantarse de la cama. Fue hasta la cocina y se puso una taza de café. La cogió y fue con ella hasta el salón donde se sentó en el sofá. Entonces vio el libro que había dejado ayer sobre la mesa tras volver del parque y se acordó otra vez de Aby. Decidió entonces, volver a bajar al parque, a seguir leyendo, aunque hoy su verdadero interés no estaba puesto precisamente en la lectura.

Bajó hasta el parque, y para su sorpresa, Aby estaba allí, sentada justo en el mismo banco en el que él se había sentado el día anterior. Tenía dudas de si debía acercarse a saludarla, o si ella no se acordaría de él, o si quizás pudiera molestarla, pero fue ella quien levantando la vista le vio, y le saludó con la mano. Jace entonces se acercó hasta el banco.

-Buenos días- dijo él mientras se sentaba al lado de Aby.

-Buenos días- respondió ella sonriendo.

-No sabía si te acordarías de mi, por eso no me había acercado antes- dijo Jace echándose el pelo hacia detrás.

-¿Cómo no iba a acordarme?- dijo ella riendo levemente.

Jace sonrió.

-¿Has venido con Danny otra vez?- preguntó el.

-Si. Tiene algunos amigos que vienen también los fines de semana, así que solemos venir bastante a menudo- respondió ella.

-Yo suelo bajar a leer aquí. No vivo lejos, un par de calles más arriba.

-¿Y qué estás leyendo ahora?- preguntó Aby con curiosidad.

-Es un libro de historia- respondió Jace- Soy profesor en la universidad local.

-¿De verdad? Pareces muy joven para ser profesor- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Lo soy- dijo el riendo- pero tengo los conocimientos suficientes para ello.

-Valla, debes de ser realmente inteligente- dijo Aby sonriendo.

Jace sonrió agradecido. Danny, fue corriendo hasta el banco donde estaban ambos sentados.

-Aby, ¿podemos ir a casa de Jimy a jugar? Su mamá dice que podemos ir- dijo el pequeño.

-Está bien, pero solo un ratito- respondió ella mientras se ponía en pie.

Danny fue corriendo de vuelta con sus amigos. Jace se levantó del banco también.

-¿Nos vemos el sábado que viene?- preguntó Aby .

-Aquí estaré- respondió él.

Aby sonrió y tras despedirse, cogió a Danny y los dos se fueron del parque. Jace miró el libro que había traído con él ese día, pero no tenía ningún interés en leer, así que decidió volver a su apartamento. Llegó a casa y volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesa del salón. De pronto escuchó que sonaba su móvil, que estaba en la cocina y fue a contestar. Era su amigo Jordan quien llamaba.

-Hola Jordan.

-Hola Jace, ¿que tal estás?

-Em...bien, nada nuevo.

-Tengo el día libre, quería saber si te apetece ir a comer a algún lado.

-Claro, ¿a las dos donde siempre?

-Perfecto. Nos vemos luego.

Jace colgó y fue a darse una ducha antes de ir a comer con su amigo. Tardó poco más de quince minutos en ducharse, y otros diez en vestirse. Salió entonces de su apartamento y fue un par de manzanas más abajo de su calle, a un restaurante pequeño donde quedaba siempre con su amigo. Jordan estaba en la puerta esperándole.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Jace- dijo su amigo yendo a saludarle.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió él sonriendo- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Entramos?- dijo Jordan mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo. El camarero no tardó demasiado en ir a tomar nota.

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme qué te pasa?- preguntó entonces Jordan.

Jace miró a su amigo algo extrañado.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Por teléfono, parecías tener la cabeza en otro sitio- dijo Jordan mirándole fijamente.

-Ah... no sé, no me ha pasado nada en especial- respondió él mirando hacia otro sitio.

-Jace, vamos tío, son muchos años ya. Sé cuando te pasa algo.

Jace suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en su amigo.

-He conocido a alguien- dijo él finalmente.

Jordan entonces empezó a reír.

-Valla valla, a si que es eso, una chica eh. ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces?

-Ese es el problema- dijo Jace- Hace dos días que la conozco. Literalmente. La conocí el sábado.

-Debe de ser alguien increíble si ha hecho mella en ti tan rápido- respondió Jordan.

-No lo sé. Es decir, no la conozco. Tan solo sé su nombre y que va todos los fines de semana con un niño pequeño al mismo parque donde voy yo a leer- dijo Jace bajando la mirada.

-Algo tendrá para que te hayas fijado en ella.

-Se acordaba de mi- dijo Jace en voz baja sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-¿Qué?

-La conocí el sábado y tan solo hablamos diez minutos. Al día siguiente volví a bajar y ella estaba allí. Yo no soy la clase de chico que la gente recuerda, pero ella si. Ella si se acordaba de mi- respondió Jace mirando a su amigo.

Jordan sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Aby. Se llama Aby- dijo Jace.

En ese momento llegó el camarero y les sirvió a ambos lo que habían pedido. Terminaron de comer hacia las cuatro, y tras hablar durante un rato, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Se pararon en la puerta para despedirse porque cada uno iba hacía una dirección distinta.

-Bueno Jace, cuídate tío, ya quedaremos otro día- dijo Jordan despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Claro, avísame cuando estés libre- respondió él.

-Lo haré. Y suerte con Aby- dijo Jordan antes de marcharse.

Jace rió levemente y volvió a su apartamento.

El resto del día lo pasó en casa, preparando la clase para el lunes. Terminó de mirar el temario a las siete de la tarde, y decidió ver la televisión un rato hasta la hora de la cena. Se sentó en el sofá gris y cogió el mando para encender la televisión. Estaban echando el resumen del noticiario semanal. El informativo decía que habían surgido problemas en Siria, donde había una base militar estadounidense, y estaban mandando soldados allí para controlar las revueltas producidas por una milicia que había atentado contra los pueblos que había cerca de la base. Jace estuvo viendo la televisión hasta las ocho. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó algo para cenar. Terminó sobre las nueve y media, recogió la cocina y se fue a dormir cuando dieron las diez.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a las siete, como era costumbre los días que tenía que trabajar. Se vistió, cogió sus libros y apuntes, y salió de su apartamento. De camino a la universidad, pasaba por una cafetería donde pedía siempre un café solo y con azúcar que se iba bebiendo por el camino. Llegó a clase a las ocho y fue hasta su aula para preparar las cosas antes de que llegaran sus alumnos de historia.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, así como el resto de la semana, aunque esta en particular, se le había echo especialmente larga a Jace.

Por fin llegó el viernes. Eran las tres de la tarde y él había terminado de dar su última clase del día, por lo que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para volver a casa.

Llegó a su apartamento y dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en el sábado. En qué iba a decirle a Aby cuando la viera, en si debería proponerla quedar en otro lugar... Pero todo esto se contraponía al pensamiento racional de Jace, en el que no entendía todavía como alguien que apenas conocía podía hacer que llevara toda la semana esperando a que llegara el sábado para poder volver a verla. Incapaz de decir que iba a hacer mañana, decidió que improvisaría algo cuando la viera.

Por fin llegó el sábado. Jace se despertó más pronto que cualquier otro fin de semana. Eran las ocho de la mañana y él ya no podía dormir más. Se levantó de la cama despacio y fue hasta la cocina, aunque esa mañana no le apetecía café. Bebió un poco de agua y fue a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó, salió del baño y fue a vestirse. Eran las diez de la mañana y Jace tenía ya todo preparado para irse. Volvió a coger el mismo libro que solía bajar al parque para leer y salió del apartamento. Caminaba mas despacio de lo normal y no sabía muy bien el motivo de porque lo hacía. Al final llegó al parque. Caminó entre la gente y fue hasta el banco donde solía sentarse. Había llegado más pronto que de costumbre, por lo que no le extrañó que Aby no hubiera llegado aún, así que decidió ponerse a leer un rato hasta que llegara.

Media hora más tarde, Jace levantó la vista del libro creyendo haber oído la voz de Danny. Entonces vio a Aby, que dejaba al pequeño junto a un par de niños y se acercaba hacía el banco en donde él estaba sentado. Jace cerró el libro y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Buenos días- dijo Aby mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días- respondió Jace dejando el libro apoyado sobre el banco.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Yo bien, muy bien. Pero tu...¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Jace al darse cuenta de que Aby tenía varios arañazos en el brazo.

-Oh, no es nada no te preocupes. Me caí mientras terminaba los circuito de obstáculos- respondió ella.

-¿Mientras terminabas qué?

-Nunca te he dicho a lo que me dedico ¿verdad?- dijo Aby riendo levemente.

-No, creo que no.

-Soy militar. Me caí terminando el entrenamiento y me hice esto en el brazo.

-¿Eres militar? No tenía ni idea...

-Pues ya lo sabes- dijo Aby riendo.

-¿Y no te duele? Lo del brazo digo- preguntó Jace algo preocupado.

-Que va, esto no es nada, no te preocupes- respondió ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Danny qué relación tiene contigo? No es tu hijo, porque el otro día te llamo Aby. ¿Es tu hermano?

-Danny es el hijo de un amigo mio. Servíamos juntos pero él falleció hace un par de años. Yo y su mujer éramos amigas y cuando su marido falleció, me ofrecí a ayudarla con las facturas del colegio del pequeño, y le cuido los fines de semana mientras ella trabaja.

-Valla...eres una persona increíble Aby, y siento mucho lo de tu amigo- dijo Jace.

-Pasó hace tiempo, no te preocupes- respondió ella amablemente.

-Por cierto Aby- dijo él algo cortado- quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-Me gustaría saber si...bueno ya se que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco pero, si querrías que nos viéramos en otro sitio además de aquí.

-Claro- respondió Aby sonriendo- ¿Mañana por la tarde?

-Si, perfecto- dijo Jace- ¿te parece bien en Everdeen Street a las siete?

-Muy bien, además no vivo lejos de allí- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del banco.

-Pues mañana nos vemos.

-Lo estoy deseando- dijo Aby mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a recoger a Danny para irse a casa.

Jace, como de costumbre, se quedó observándola hasta que la perdió entre la gente. No sabía muy bien como sentirse en ese momento. Por una parte, estaba emocionado de haber conseguido quedar con Aby, pero por otra estaba nervioso porque no era la clase de cosas que él solía hacer. Cogió su libro y volvió a casa.

Nada más llegar, cogió su móvil y llamó a su amigo Jordan para decirle que viniera para poder hablar con él.

Su amigo llegó en media hora. Jace le invitó a entrar y ambos se sentaron en el sofá gris del salón.

-A ver dime, ¿qué era de lo que querías hablar?- preguntó Jordan intrigado.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la que te hablé?- dijo Jace.

-¿De Aby? Si, ¿por qué?

-He quedado mañana con ella- dijo Jace algo cortado.

-¿De verdad? No te veo demasiado ilusionado.

-Es que...es complicado Jordan. Yo no soy la clase de chico en el que se suele fijar la gente y menos las chicas. Pero ella...es distinta. No sé porque razón pero es diferente. Y no sé que es lo que ha podido ver en mi, para haber aceptado quedar mañana.

-Jace, eres un tío estupendo, puede que algo introvertido, pero bueno de todas formas. Tienes que empezar a ver eso, porque está claro que Aby lo ha visto, y no la conozco pero, según por como hablas de ella, parece una chica estupenda. No la pierdas.

Jace sonrió a su amigo.

-Gracias Jordan, muchas gracias de verdad.

Estuvieron hablando un par de horas, y luego Jordan volvió a su casa. Jace no salió de su apartamento en toda la tarde, y después de cenar, se fue a dormir bastante pronto, aunque no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría mañana cuando llegaran las siete. Al final, bien entrada la media noche, consiguió dormirse.

La mañana siguiente amaneció temprano. Jace se despertó a las once de la mañana. Había dormido más que de costumbre, pero como había quedado con Aby por la tarde, esa mañana no tenía que bajar al parque. Se levantó y desayunó en la cocina. Se acordó de que tenía que planificar el temario para el día siguiente, para su clase de filosofía. Se puso a divagar entre sus libros y apuntes y cuando hubo terminado de prepararlo todo eran las cuatro de la tarde. El tiempo se le pasaba deprisa cuando se concentraba en algo. No tenía demasiada hambre así que ese día no comió nada, y decidió ponerse a ver la televisión un rato hasta que tuviera que empezar a vestirse. En la mayoría de los canales seguían informando de las revueltas en Siria, y de como los soldados estadounidenses seguían llegando desde bases de toda Norteamérica. Cuando dieron las cinco y media, Jace fue a darse una ducha. Terminó bastante rápido. Luego fue hasta el armario y se vistió. Ese día decidió incluso peinarse un poco. Estaba listo para salir. Bajó a la calle y fue hasta donde habían quedado, en Everdeen Street. Aby había llegado antes que él. Jace se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Hola- dijo Aby sonriendo.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No tranquilo, acabo de llegar- respondió ella.

Jace sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Estuvieron toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad, hablando y riendo. Jace se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo por Aby, algo que no había sentido nunca antes por nadie más. Le gustaba todo de ella. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en la que le miraba. A los ojos de Jace, Aby era perfecta. Cuando dieron las diez, Jace acompañó a Aby hasta su casa.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo también- respondió Jace mirándola.

-¿Te veo el sábado?- preguntó ella antes de entrar en casa.

-Allí estaré.

Jace y Aby estuvieron viéndose durante dos meses. Ambos trabajaban durante la semana pero no había un solo fin de semana en el que no se vieran. Cuanto más la veía, más le gustaba a Jace, pero era demasiado tímido para decirle lo que sentía.

Una de las mañana de sábado en las que se veían en el parque, Aby se retrasó más de lo normal, tanto que Jace pensó que ese día no iba a venir y estuvo a punto de irse hasta que la vio llegar. Aby se acercó hasta él que estaba, como de costumbre, sentado en el banco donde se ponían siempre.

-Jace- dijo ella mirándole fijamente- tengo que decirte una cosa.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco y Aby le dijo que, al igual que a muchos de los militares de su base, la habían destinado a Siria y que partía esa misma noche.

Jace no sabía que decir. No podía aceptar el simple echo de perder a Aby y menos sabiendo que podía pasar cualquier cosa en su estancia en Siria. Estuvieron hablando un rato y quedaron en que él la acompañaría al aeropuerto para despedirse, junto con Danny y su madre.

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido para Jace y llegó la hora de la despedida. Se encontraba en la terminal de donde partía el avión de Aby junto con el pequeño y su madre que lloraban mientras Aby les abrazaba a los dos. Después de despedirse de ellos, llegó el turno de Jace.

-No se me dan bien las despedidas- dijo Jace mirándola.

-No es una despedida, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Aby abrazándole con fuerza.

Jace no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas pero se las secó con las manga de la chaqueta para que Aby no pudiera notarlo. Ella cogió su equipaje y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque.

-¡Aby!- grito Jace de pronto.

Ella se giró.

-Yo...

Jace se quedó en blanco en ese momento. ¿Cómo un simple te quiero podía costar tanto de expresar? Pero Aby sabía perfectamente lo que él quería decirle.

-Yo también- dijo Aby sonriendo.

Jace le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedó en el aeropuerto hasta que despegó su avión y después volvió a casa.

Pasó un mes desde que Aby se fue y Jace no tenía noticias de ella. Los días se le hacía eternos y ponía la televisión todas las noches atento de cualquier noticia sobre las revueltas producidas en Siria.

Un día alguien llamó a la puerta de su apartamento. Era la madre de Danny. Jace la invitó a entrar y ella se sentó en el sofá del salón. Él no sabía muy bien lo que hacía allí la madre de Danny pero al ver los ojos de la mujer, lo supo.

-Dígame que no está aquí por lo que creo que está aquí- dijo Jace, que se puso pálido de repente.

-Lo siento mucho Jace- dijo la madre de Danny mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- La carta nos llegó ayer... Aby a fallecido en el frente. La dispararon y cuando llegaron a atenderla, era demasiado tarde.

Jace estaba apoyado en la pared, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Será mejor que te deje solo- dijo la madre de Danny mientras se marchaba.

Jace no podía creer que Aby hubiera muerto. Cayó al suelo de rodillas deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que poder despertar, pero no era así. Pasó toda la noche en vela, mirando varias fotos que tenían juntos, esperando que en algún momento ella entrara por la puerta, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Cuatro días después se celebró el funeral de Aby. El cementerio estaba lleno de compañeros, amigos y familia que estaban allí para despedirse de ella por última vez. Jace también estaba, aunque apartado del resto.

Cuando terminó el funeral, todos se acercaron a dejar una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd de Aby, que estaba cubierto con la bandera estadounidense, como era tradición en los funerales de los militares. Cuando ya no quedaba más gente, Jace se acercó al ataúd y colocó una rosa azul sobre todas las blancas. Él sabía que las rosas azules eran las favoritas de Aby. En ese momento se acercó a él la madre de Danny que llevaba algo en la mano.

-Toma- dijo mientras le daba a Jace las placas identificativas propias del uniforme militar con el nombre de Aby- ella hubiera querido que las tuvieras tu. Te quería mucho Jace, eso es lo que debes recordar.

Aunque intentara reprimir las lágrimas, no pudo evitar que se escaparan un par de ellas de sus ojos. La madre de Danny volvió con el pequeño que la esperaba junto a un grupo de gente, dejando así solo a Jace. Suspiró profundamente un par de veces. No podía creer que hubiera perdido a la única persona que había querido de verdad tan pronto. No sabía como iba a continuar ahora sin ella. De pronto vio una foto de Aby, colocada en un lado del ataúd. Salía sonriendo, de la misma forma en la que le sonreía a él. Jace apretó las placas que tenía en las manos contra su pecho.

-Así es como quiero recordarte Aby. Me enseñaste que hasta las personas como yo pueden encontrar a alguien al que querer de verdad, y para mi esa eras tu. Te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar. Tu siempre estarás conmigo.

Estaba empezando a llover, así que Jace decidió irse pero no antes de mirar la foto de Aby por última vez y recordar que de la misma forma que sonreía en esa foto, le sonreía a él.


End file.
